The showerhead combination normally includes a handheld shower and a non handheld shower (including head shower or wall-hanging shower), presently, the showerhead combination in prior art is normally in two kinds: one kind is totally using mechanical switch mechanism to control the water outlet of non handheld shower or not, the outlet status is irrelevant to the connection between the handheld shower and the non handheld shower, when water outlet is needy from both shower, that will be necessary to operate each shower's switch mechanism, therefore, the operation of this kind of showerhead combination is more complicated, and not friendly for human using; the other kind is using gravity switch function, through hanging the handheld shower or not to make the switch function, but this kind of showerhead combination will not make two kinds of shower water outlet synchronously.